Once Upon A Nightmare
by Bethai
Summary: Ryoma is 15 now and has returned from U.S.A. He seems dull and most of all tired all the time with no enthusiasm towards other human beings. His nights are terrorized by nightmares and no one can make them go away.  Future mature scenes
1. Prolouge: A Prince Enters Ouran

IM BACK! Muwahahahahahah! *cough cough* Okay, this story is kind of a collusion of my thoughts, and I know tigers are overkill, but hey! Ouran IS overkill =DD I know there might be Grammatical errors but please don't fry me for it, always's like a little help if you can spare any (would help in my English classes too =P) And hope you enjoy the story ^^ I know I enjoy writing it.

Anyway, this is the prologue, please give me some feedback since it's always appreciated and the pairing still ain't decided yet, I take things as they come =3 But your input is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or Ouran High School Host Club

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

**Prolouge: A Prince Enters Ouran**

Building was going on, on the school grounds. Everyone was pretty curious about this because it sure looked like a huge cage of some kind with a little cave and hiding places but also a chaise long and hammock with room enough for 4 people or so.  
As the school day progressed more and more students starred at this cage, because now it was evident to be a cage. A big and luxurious for one, and not only to accommodate animals but also humans by the looks of it; it was 20 times 50 meters with a cave with build in four poster bed in super king size, a huge basket like bed with pillows and blankets and other places to relax. Huge cat trees, build to huge cat by the looks of it, not small housecats at all and trees and other stuff to make it seem like a natural forest in the middle of the school yard. This was placed in a way that made it possible for everyone to see it from most of the classrooms and canteen. All big hallways had windows facing the center. Of course there still were many classrooms that didn't face the center of the compound but still more than half.  
People knew this to be the work of the Host club and looked forward to see it used and imagined all of the hosts in animal costumes.  
The host club didn't know why it was build.  
"Ne, Tamakiiiii! How come you don't know why it's build?"  
"I don't knoooow!"  
He wailed at the twins while Haruhi curiously looked out at the cage. It could be seen from the windows in The Music room they used as their host club.  
"Otou-san wouldn't tell meeeeeeh…."  
His lip trembled in his drama-king way and he ended up in the corner like when Haruhi said something that made him upset. This time the reason was apparently his father.

All the fans of the host club had to go home disappointed without seeing their hosts in animal costumes, even though more than one of them had drawn them all like that already. But the next day came and something had inhabited the cage. Two beautiful white tigers lay peacefully in the outdoor basket between plants, bushes and trees. No one really noticed the additional person in between them before the bell rang and boy sat up stretching out. Everyone gasped when he appeared, black hair shined in the sun with a green glitter, his amber eyes with green freckles glinted too, but he never really noticed the persons watching him. Instead he cuddled the tigers, who rubbed their huge heads against him and nearly tilted him out of the basket. Silence had fallen upon the crowd who looked in at the scene through plants, like peeking at wild animals in the wild. The host group also starred in awe as the boy smiled mildly and gently padded their heads before getting out of the basket. He was too far in to be heard but his face clearly told them that he talked to the tigers in a gentle voice and they responded with a peaceful rumbling from their throats and leaned in to get stroked a couple of times more before the boy left their side. They looked long after him but didn't get up even though it was obvious that they wanted to follow him.  
"I think we might have found an addition to the host club.."  
The other hosts looked at Kyouya who still watched the boy on his way out of the cage.  
"I think you're right mom"  
Tamaki smiled widely, looking at the boy closing the cage door after him with his back on the hosts behind him and the others trying to get his attention.  
As he turned around and finally faced them, the warm and host worthy smile had vanished to be replaced by a blank stare. Tamaki lost his voice because of surprise of this blank, emotionless face so Kyouya had to take over.  
"You must be a new Student on the school, welcome"  
He smiled politely and reached out a hand for the boy to shake. The boy, however, didn't take the hand, he just looked puzzled at it and then at Kyouyas face.  
"Who are you?"  
Kyouya blinked and took his hand back but not his smile. The others, on the other hand, stared, the boy had been way out of line and respect less towards Kyouya.  
"Ootori Kyouya, You?"  
The boy lifted a brow, clearly not getting the point of it all.  
"Echizen Ryoma…"  
After that he just left, not saying anything at all, just putting his key from the cage back into his pocket, heading for his classes.  
"Was Kyouya just dissed?"  
The others looked at the twins who asked with slight surprise.  
"Think so.."  
This time it was Kyouya who said it himself and turned to go back to class.  
"I'm going to dad!"  
They looked at a resolute Tamaki who stormed off to his dad's office while the rest of the observers now looked at the rest of the hosts.

"They're all at the cage.."  
Honey looked out the window, with a little frown, towards the tiger pen, which it was cleverly named by the school.  
"He's back!"  
Everyone ran to the window exempt Kyouya and Mori who already stood there with Honey  
"he looks so happy when he's with the tigers or looks at them"  
Haruhi pointed out.  
"In class he seems dead or bored, but the sight of his cats sure cheers him up a lot"  
Kyouya joined them after a while.  
"noticed that too…"  
He looked down at the boy with a weird look; he sure hadn't forgiven him yet!

Ryoma opened the cage, completely ignoring everyone trying to talk with him. He closed the cage behind him and greeted the tigers who came running to him and nearly trampled him in their eager to show him their happiness for being back.  
It was after school and he had some time before he was picked up, not that he couldn't get home on his own, but he was just plain Lazy.

_Later that day_

Rain started pouring down and the people around the cage scattering along with club activities ending, the school finally became quiet. Ryoma and the tigers had retreated to a sheltered basket. They watched the rain in silence and Ryoma personally relaxed better with the sound of rain falling around him.  
A sound resonated in the rain and Ryoma turned his attention to it. It was a guy with glasses in the pouring rain, He was looking up a couple of meters from the cage. Ryoma said nothing, just watched the lone figure with dark hair, glasses and in this lighting blackish eyes.  
Ryoma silently stood up and walked to the bespectacled guy at the net bars of the cage. The guy snapped his head so he faced Ryoma, he seemed a little surprised.  
"Thought you'd be home by now..?"  
Ryoma lifted a brow, he knew this guy?  
"Who are you?"  
"Ootori Kyouya, we met earlier"  
It would have been obvious to Ryoma, hadn't he been such a ignorant, that he just offended the guy again and for the first time he understood Haruhi perfectly.  
*Rich bastard!*  
"sou..? Well don't just stand there in the rain.."  
He opened the cage to let Kyouya in and turned away to get to the shelter and the tigers in the soft and dry 4-poster looking basket with a roof.  
"de-demo…"  
Kyouya hesitated but finally dared to get in and closed the gate behind him.  
Ryoma casually left his shoes right beside the basket and placed himself between Kuro and Shiro, leaving enough room for Kyouya to get on dry land as well. He watched as the guy cautiously came closer.. Ootori Kyouya, when he thought about it, this was the guy who wanted to shake his hand earlier, maybe he should've taken it, it was such a big deal in this place, apparently.  
"They won't eat ya, you're way to bony for that.."  
Ryoma sounded bored, and looked just as bored as he sounded. Kyouya hesitated when the tigers' wild eyes rested upon him, but when Ryoma softly laid a hand on them and gently talked to them, they gave Ryoma all their attention and Kyouya slowly left his shoes too and took the spot saved for him. The basket was big, but not build for 2 people and 2 tigers at once so the space was scarce.  
"See, Kuro, Shiro.. You're way too intimidating towards guests.."  
Both tigers snapped their heads back and stared at Kyouya, who right now whished he hadn't gone in, before sitting up and turning to face him properly. Ryoma saw how Alert Kyouya got and thoughtlessly took his hand without changing his dull expression.  
"Take it easy, they just want your scent for future reference.."  
Kyouya weren't used to getting calmed down like this way and couldn't help but gaze at Ryoma, who brightly smiled at the largest of the two cats, (kuro) while stroking it's chest with his free hand. Somehow holding Kyouyas hand weren't awkward to him, though it sure was to Kyouya.  
Ryoma felt Kyouya loosen up a little and released his hand.  
Kyouya hesitantly reached a hand out to Kuro to touch the huge cat, Ryoma watched him carefully and Kuro pretended not to notice as Kyouya finally made contact with the dense black and white fur. Shiro looked curiously at the scene and Ryoma smiled slightly but kept it to himself.  
*Good boy, kuro*  
Kyouya was astonished by how calmly the cats took a stranger, but mostly because Ryoma only after his cats' acceptance, seemed to show some kind of emotion when looking at him, as if an equal suddenly appeared out of the blue.


	2. Chapter 1: A new customer

This time I hope I can TAKE my time to update my stories, but somehow I end up stressed out! =/ Anyway, the first chapter to Once Upon A Nightmare! Hope you enjoy, hope to be updating more regularly from now on ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or Ouran High School Host Club

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

**Chapter 1: A New Customer?**

_Ouran High School_

It was funny how everyone seemed to approach Echizen Ryoma with same caution as you would approach a predator. Highly beautiful, hard to get to trust you, wild and free. Ryoma seemed to be just this. His neutral but slightly suspicious golden eyes reflected some wild nature in him. The way he could stare you down even though you where taller than him too was astonishing. Like a beautiful large cat knowing it owned everything around it.  
This was the second week of school. Kyouya hadn't approached Ryoma since, but Ryoma didn't seem to care. Much like a cat too. He walked silently from class to class, as always, with his fans close behind, chattering and laughing as if his silent presence and occasional comment was enough for him to be accepted into the school and gain tons of friends.  
"ne~ ne~ Ryoma-sama! No one has shown you around yet, have they?"  
One of the girls asked in class. The twins and Haruhi looked up. It took a lot for anyone on this school to call eachother –sama, especially when no-one knew of his heritance. He never spoke about himself at all so Kyouya was working on information now. And yet, here someone did with no hesitation.  
"no.."  
He briefly stated.  
"You could get the host club to show you around, can't you.. Ne~ne~ Haruhi! Shouldn't the host club show new people around?"  
Hikaru cleared his throat  
"the host club is for ladies, Ladies… Males rarely wants a bunch of men to show him around.."  
"I'd rather be put in front of a train than be shown around by womanizing men.."  
He muttered, brutally honest as always. Silence fell upon the class after that message, it was the first piece of opinion anyone had gotten from him.  
He got up and left the classroom to go to the pen. His free periods where all spent with Kuro and Shiro at their pen. It didn't cause as much of a ruckus as it usually did, it had gotten pretty 'normal', a piece of the scenery on the school, but everyone stopped by. The white tigers had gotten mascot status for the school and several newspapers had shown up to interview Ryoma, though he weren't the best at talking, he'd normally leave the second they were about to take a picture, thus rendering the picture useless and keep quiet when asked questions.  
He greeted the tigers with a deep affection as always and ruffles their fur up. Kyouya watched from a distance. Ryoma where small of stature but really handsome with delicate features, slender but fit as well.  
He watched as Ryoma placed a tender kiss on Kuro's nose and felt an itch in his hand. Why? He blinked and looked down, he had made a fist out of his hand and his heart rate had increased. He looked back at Ryoma hugging and slandering back to a basket. He wanted to join him.. He wanted to be there too, like that rainy evening, he'd gotten home so late that his parents were about to call their private police. His eyes wandered to some new faces who also watched Ryoma, maybe old friends? They seemed friendly as they approached the cage. He turned by the sound of Tamaki calling and joined him; they had to prepare the host club.

_Later in the Third Music room_

Noise erupted in the hallway. The twins looked up as the shouting got louder and everyone's eyes where fixed on the door as it suddenly was ripped up, someone fled in and closed the door with a loud smack. It was a girl, long black hair, the yellow dress the girls wore in this school. Her hair, however, was messy from the run, she breathed heavily from panic as she scanned the surrounding area for a place to hide, not registering the dumbfounded hosts about to open the doors in the other end of the room. She seemed to find a suiting place and dove in behind the curtains just as the door got ripped up again, followed by 6 boys. Kyouya blinked, where'd he see these before? They were wearing the uniform of another school, by the looks of it, not one from this city.  
"Ne~ come on out girly!"  
One of them said, getting cut off by Tamaki who had regained his cool.  
"Can we help you?"  
He asked with a gentle smile, the other hosts made a front, not intimidating, but clearly stating that they didn't have time to deal with the boys.  
"Oh, right.. Did a person dressed in a yellow uniform run in here? You see, we need to find her since she can't  be left alone for long at a time.."  
The others grinned, all the hosts disliked this..  
"no.. none in here, but I heard the door in the next room slam..?"  
Tamaki smiled and tilted his head..  
"Now would you please leave? We're about to open the host club for our clients….."

The girl held her breath, not seeing anything but her own terrified reflection in the window. She tried to hold back a sob as she heard the males talk behind her, a door closed… Did they leave…?  
She felt the curtain get removed from behind her and saw a little blonde guy's worried face as a taller dark-haired guy picked her up and carried the, now, confused girl to a sofa.  
"They're gone now, why where they chasing you, fair maiden?"  
She blinked, looking at Tamaki, Kyouya dropped his pen and everyone looked over at him, his eyes where resting in the girls' golden feral eyes. She blushed and shyly looked away, avoiding their looks of utter confusion.  
"Are you Echizen's little sister?"  
Honey asked, looking both excited and curious. She just got up and tried to flee out the opposite door but Kyouya's voice stopped her.  
"If you run out now, the boys you where running away from might be waiting.. It's safer here.."  
She stopped in her track, defeated and turned towards them, not wanting to go back out. She looked at the floor, still blushing deeply, not comfortable at all.  
"ca-can I stay here then, just for a little while?"  
Her voice was nearly a whisper. The king of the club got up, shining brightly as ever.  
"Of course you can! We are here for the fair ladies and you're in need of a shelter. By all means stay and have a good time with the hosts!"  
Haruhi approached her calmly and helped her to a place to sit, trying to start a conversation as the twins opened the doors. She kept to herself. Trying to be as small as possible, but now and then curiously observed the hosts as they tended to the girls shallow needs of bought love and attention. Kyoya came over, his clipboard and ever present pen in his hands as he stood slightly behind the quiet girl, simply observing her flinching movements as she seemed uncomfortable with all the laughter and chaos this club had. Talking everywhere. Or maybe it was something else?

"Ne~ Tamaki-san.. Why's the girl all alone over there? Is she new?"  
Kyouya looked down as the girl seemed to get smaller as someone talked about her.  
"She's a little shy, not to worry ladies we're making sure she's alright and feels safe.."  
He lifted a brow slightly, observing her form and way of acting. She somehow seemed as lady like as Haruhi, which were close to not at all.  
"My lady, what's your name, if I can be rude enough to ask..?"  
She looked up, he was taking aback by her wild and free eyes. Silence fell upon the room, Kyouya didn't notice, his eyes were lost in the girls. She looked lost, fragile even, but yet her eyes where firm in their beliefs. He felt as if the eyes belonged to someone else. Echizens face flashed in his head, the gentle curves of his lips, the slight tint of pink in his pale skin. The healthy blush when he'd been working out. Kyouya knew more than he'd care to share. Echizen Ryoma played tennis; he'd stay behind on school and use the tennis courts. He even went to some street-courts as well. But if there were a certain group of people there, he'd never approach. Why he didn't enlist in the tennis club on the school, Kyouya did not know.  
"Uhm.. Okaasan?"  
Tamaki slowly approached Kyouya who were still starring emptily at the place the girl had been sitting. He blinked. She was gone.. Were she ever there in the first place?  
"nani?"  
He looked at Tamaki, subtlety scanning the room for her. She were still there. Beside Honey who where smothering her, trying to get her to eat all the sweets and hugged her. She snapped, a soundless snap as she blushed wildly and tried to pry honey off of her.  
He looked as if he had an oppifiny, let go, giving Mori a knowing look. Tamaki slandered over, his usual artistic way, holding a speech that seemed a lot like the one he had given Haruhi. Attempting to sway the girl off of her feet.  
"AH! Be careful! The vase!"  
Haruhi rushed over and grabbed the vase from behind the girl and put it on the floor. She looked at Haruhi, and Haruhi.  
"I wouldn't want others to get caught like this"  
"I'd just let them handle it themselves, if they're the cause of me tipping the vase over, then the fault is entirely theirs.."  
"SHE SPOKE!"  
The girl eyed the twins who had spoken in unison.  
"She..?"  
Honey looked at the twins..  
"It's Echizen Ryoma, he's an okama!" ((I'm a little in doubt with Okama.. some use it when talking of gays, and some use it to define men in womens clothing…))  
"ah..!"  
Silence fell again as Ryoma turned a deeper shade of red, muttering something about it weren't because he wanted to. Kyouya kept silent. He just starred, eyeing the person in the yellow dress. The curve of the lips, the frame of the person, he looked like a woman. Though he had a flat chest, he could pass for a woman.  
Ryoma reached up and removed the wig, no point in keeping it on, the hosts already knew now, he'd hoped he could leave and they'd never find out.  
"The boys that chased you..?"  
Ryoma looked away, not wanting the confrontation with his past.  
"nothing but a nightmare.. That's all they are.. A part of my nightmare.. Thanks for letting me stay, it where… Interesting.."  
He turned to leave, not answering their questions, walking pretty fast to escape their worried looks. 


	3. Chapter 2: Ryoma's past

This time I hope I can TAKE my time to update my stories, but somehow I end up stressed out! =/ Anyway, the first chapter to Once Upon A Nightmare! Hope you enjoy, hope to be updating more regularly from now on ^^ And this one got a little loooong =O hehe XD please remember

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or Ouran High School Host Club

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

**Chapter 2: Ryoma's past.**

As a new school day progressed only the hosts knew about the incident. All the girls who frequented the host club where talking of the shy girl who'd been sitting in the corner of the 3rd music room. Gossiping with the other girls and asking Ryoma if he had a sister. He didn't lie and say he had, but stated he didn't have one he knew of. They kept swarming him like they usually did, walking with him around and talked and laughed. He noticed the hosts looking at him now and then, he hated their compassionate glances, their pitiful gazes. It tore him apart. He didn't want their pity, if he did, he'd told them out flat. They made advances too. The only ones who didn't try and approach was Kyouya and Haruhi. The twins tried in their own teasing way, Tamaki where the worst, he over fussed him and treated him like he treated any girl in the club, with the exception of kissing his hand.  
He couldn't wait till the day was over. He wanted to leave now.  
His eyes kept finding the clock above the door, and in the end, their teacher had enough.  
"If you have someplace you'd rather be, Echizen-san. Then I suggest you leave, watching the clock all the time Is rather bothersome when I'm trying my best to teach you something."  
Ryoma just gave her a glance. It weren't even the slightest regretful-  
"Then you should really find something new to teach, Sensei. Give it some spark instead of telling us the same thing 3 times in a row.."  
With that he stood up and left a gaping class with a furious teacher, and headed for the tiger pen. He already knew fluent French, why he had to take the class here as well, he had no idea. Then again, he shouldn't have let his mother choose his classes like this. He would have to talk with the chairman to get other classes that posed more of a challenge to him.  
As he rounded a corner the bell rang and signaled the end of the lesson. He looked up, his solitary walk was soon to be interrupted if he didn't hurry out, and the girls adoring him would be swarming him any second too.  
He sped up and reached the pen, but a curious sight caught his eye as Kyouya was standing besides the entrance gate.  
"Finally you show up"  
Ryoma just lifted a brow at Kyouya and unlocked the cage.  
"Now you're here, Ootori-san. Would you ask your club members to stop stalking me? It's really annoying and degrading…"  
Kyouya blinked but otherwise kept his polite facial expression.  
"Isn't it obvious that they're a little worried?"  
Ryoma scowled at Kyouya, who now saw the subtle ferocious wildness in his eyes flare up  
"If I wanted their pitty, and wanted them to worry I wouldn't have tried to hide it was me! I can take care of myself, thank you very much.."  
Kyouya crossed his arms.  
"Ah.. Is that why you ran away? Is that why you suddenly stopped showing up at Tennis tournaments?"  
Ryoma's eyes widened.  
"How'd you..?"  
"Is that why you fled back to Japan, and didn't enter your old school?"  
Ryoma's cheeks started glowing as he just went into the pen, greeting his tigers and attempted to ignore Kyouya.  
"Is that why your trust in people have vanished? If you were able to take care of yourself, all this wouldn't have happened.. Now tell me.."  
Ryoma wanted to shut him up, but he never meant to yell at him.  
"Would you just shut the hell up!"  
He shivered, he didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment, but Kyouya stopped talking for several seconds.  
"Now get lost!"  
Ryoma barked at Kyouya who blinked by the sudden anger in Ryoma, the tigers reacted too and growled with a deep rumbling. Kyouya felt as if he could feel the ground shake under him. Ryoma glared at the noirette.  
Kyouya realized that these weren't just pretty large cats, they had the same subtle ferocious temperament as their owner. He resembled them so much it scared him. But his wild and otherworldly beauty were captivating too as he calmly seemed like one of the tigers at the moment.  
"No…"  
Ryoma blinked. Kyouya's voice had been subtly shaking, but he stepped into the Pen and closed the gate behind him.  
"I'm not leaving."  
He was scared, but he weren't going to leave Ryoma, not now. He'd seen a side of him no other had. Others started to show up in the courtyard and chattered, some got silent when they saw Royma and kyouya and curiously slowed down to see what was going on.  
"fine then, stubborn rich kid.."  
Ryoma just turned on his heels and went to find a nice spot in one of the large cat trees. Kyouya smirked and followed, the tigers had calmed down like their owner and let him be as he joined the antisocial boy to the tree.


	4. Chapter 3: Submission

This time I hope I can TAKE my time to update my stories, but somehow I end up stressed out! =/ Anyway, the first chapter to Once Upon A Nightmare! Hope you enjoy, hope to be updating more regularly from now on =O but no promises since I'm suffering from major writers blog and have for some time (if you haven't noticed XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or Ouran High School Host Club

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

"You might as well get used to it.."  
Ryoma looked up. They had sat out there for several hours now. Ryoma had missed the last classes, so had Kyoya. But oddly enough he had found that he didn't mind skipping the classes.  
"Get used to what..?"  
"Other people. I don't know where you've been, but now you're here. People are social by nature. Pack mentality you know.. Only very few sticks out and so, you're an outsider."  
Ryoma shrugged it off, he didn't care really.  
"Aren't you ever lonely?"  
"Aren't you usually silent?"  
Kyoya blinked and then smirked slightly at the other expressionless face across the basket.  
"Yes, I am.."  
"what made you change that?"  
Kyoya thought about it for a while  
"You.."  
Ryoma looked up at Kyoya  
"Why's that?"  
Kyoya's turn to shrug.  
"You're not sure are you..?"  
It was a statement, not a question. Kyoya knew that, but he nodded twice anyway.  
"Well.. I usually never let anyone inside my cage.."  
"What made you change that..?"  
Kyoya tilted his head, a very little smile gracing his lips as Ryoma looked up.  
"You.."  
"Why's that?"  
Ryoma mimicked Kyoya's shrug, but this time he smiled to. The smile where so little that you could barely make it out from a distance. But as close as Kyoya sat to him now, he saw the hint of a very stunning smile.  
Silence descended on them. Not awkward but nice, cozy silence.  
"But I can but wonder what happened, you've always looked rather cocky and arrogant, I'm guessing that that's the reason to why no one asks questions. But you still changed gradually."  
Kyoya watched him closely for a reaction. Ryoma didn't give him any incriminating reaction but just sighed at Kyoya's curiosity.  
"That is really non of your business, Kyoya, and I'd appreciate it if you refrained from digging around in places that doesn't concern you."  
Kyoya frowned, but Ryoma didn't care.  
"what gave you the idea that you could call me that?"  
Ryoma looked at the older guy with a challenging glare.  
"The fact that you have to ask, as if to find a reason you could justify it for me.. That should be enough, shouldn't it..?"  
Kyoya sighed heavily, why'd he loose to this brat anyway?  
"Fine then, Ryoma.."  
Ryoma didn't react to this the least, he just took it as it came, and coming from the states really helped since everyone used first names anyway.  
"I should get back, would you come along?"  
Ryoma looked up, peering over kyoya as if to find a reason as to why he shouldn't.  
"Depends, can I bring Shiro and Kuro?"  
He smirked, to his surprise, so did Kyoya.  
"ofcourse you can.."

_Later in the 3__rd__ musicroom_

"I didn't see kyoya at the last lessons.. He never skipped classes before!"  
Tamaki where worried sick, the others watched him pace the floor.  
"Furthermore, we're opening soon too, and he's still missing..!"  
"Ne, Tono.. there's still about 45 minutes before we have to open, so he still has time."  
As if on a que, Kyoya walked through the door.  
"good new's! we need a huge basket ASAP.."  
He stepped aside to let the short Ryoma in with the two white tigers. He looked at every single one of them in turn.  
"he agreed to become a host if we allowed his tigers to be here aswell..!  
Kyoya smiled widely, Ryoma suddenly lost all mental control of his face and gawked openly with a surprised glare at Kyoya, it was a mix of confusion, irritation, anger and somewhat amusement over this insolence.  
"I WHAT NOW?!"  
Kyoya just smiled at the dumbfounded, and increasingly angry, Ryoma.  
"Well I asked and you said it depended on if you could bring them.. You never made any further investigation into what you where agreeing too.."  
Ryoma looked like he finally accepted, and reached his hand out to shake Kyoya's  
"Fine, you win, but don't expect many people to designate me, I'm not the social type as you know.. "  
Kyoya tooke tha hand – biggest mistake- win a grin to seal the agreement and got thrown about 2 meters. The others just glared. Kyoya look like he just fell from the sky.  
"and that was for tricking me, Kyoya.. Now.. I'll need those basket off limit to anyone I don't invite into them.. Understood? I don't want my companions disturbed by silly frilly girls wanting a little tigerhug, they're predators not simple pets!"  
He stomped off to a far corner, the others looked at him, then Kyoya that got up with no other facial expression than triumph.  
"is this a good idea?"  
Kyoya looked at Haruhi who asked and looked at Ryoma.  
"it's a great idea, he's popular despite his less social atmosphere."  
_

Short I know, but I'll hopefully have more in the future :/ Enjoy tho!


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy

AN UPDATE! * is proud* I know my updates have been sporadic, but I have to do this in my rhythm or it'll become crappy. I've had some low's in my imagination and I work long hours with long transportation times so I'm usually bombed out when I'm home. I'll try to update as often as possible tho ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or Ouran High School Host Club

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

Ryoma watched as the overly luxurious baskets was placed in the classroom. He lifted his brows as this humongous 2x3 m cat-beds were made. Of course, the baskets and such they had at home weren't shabby, but simply using silks and other extremely comfy, but expensive fabrics in beds like these where aiming very high for a lot of expenses from drycleaners. Shiro and Kuro also starred. They sat on each side of him as the old (not old but, the one they had the day before) basket was carried out to be replaced by two of the monster-beds. Tamaki stopped them, looking serious as he elbowed Kyoya. Ryoma tried hearing what they said, but failed, though he had a feeling that he'd know soon enough.  
The twins where hanging around him, he was a new toy, though their view on other people had improved a lot after Haruhi, they still couldn't help messing around.  
"You know, we should totally make him appear female! Then there'd be hosts for both genders!"  
Ryoma glanced at them like they were thin air, obviously lifted above such rudeness. Shiro and Kuro never understood the insult so they continued to view the traffic around them. It was new for them to have other humans than Ryoma. They liked Kyoya..  
"I don't think we should even go there. It weren't because he wanted to."  
Hikaru peered at Haruhi and shrugged as Kuro got to his feet and calmly headed for Kyoya who were instructing the workers who came with the needed stuff. He stopped by Kyoya's side and rubbed his head over Kyoyas thigh and hip, making him stumble as there was quite the affectionate force behind this kind gesture. Ryoma came with a sound resembling a snort of amusement as Kyoya looked at Kuro in utter surprise.  
"Don't let him wait for cuddles, he'll just give you another nudge in the right direction, this time with his paw.."  
Ryoma pointed at kuro who was about to lift his paw and Kyoya shook his head and started nuzzling the large cat, he forgot about the people carrying stuff in, much to the others surprise. Ryoma didn't care, as long as his cat's liked Kyoya, he was okay, right?  
"Uhm.. Ryo-chan, how come your kitties don't attack us?"  
Ryoma looked at Honey and blinked slowly but didn't get to answer.  
"It's possibly because they feel Echizen-san being calm."  
Kyoya looked up at them as he finally was let go by Kuro who sauntered over to one of the baskets and sniffed at it, curiously.  
"I'm sure if he didn't like this place, neither would the tigers.. They really resemble each other"  
He gave a crooked smile, Ryoma just looked at him with no obvious change in expression. He was correct, no reason to comment. The other hosts looked closely at the newcomer and nodded. He –did- resemble the feral beasts that seemed quite mellow now. But Ryoma still seemed precautious, not really wanting to relax completely, but calm anyway.  
"So.. how's this going to work?"  
Tamaki immediately stepped in.  
"You simply please the ladies, talk with them and tend to their wants. They want flirts, they want love. It's about that, most from this school just wants extra attention though and therefore you'll be at an disadvantage really. You're not the most sociable person. But fret not! I will be here taking care of our new kitten!"  
Haruhi pushed Tamaki away.  
"Don't listen to the last part, he'll just be In the way, trust me. Just uhm, be yourself? Try that?"  
Ryoma lifted his brow, looking at the girl.  
"I kinda like you, you're at least honest.."  
Haruhi blushed deeply and waves her hand in a dismissive way.  
"It's also a very annoying trait, it has gotten me into trouble loads of time"  
"No wonder, you're a woman playing male host.. No wonder they want me to play female host.. they're crazy"  
The last was muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Anyway, let's do this…"  
He sighed. He hated he never went back on a promise, and even though he was lured into this, it gave him an excuse to stay amongst these weirdo's, at least they seemed to be protective. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was scared. So scared.

Tamaki sat sulking in his corner but suddenly flamed up and glowed with a charming radiance that would make any girl be swept of their feet, of course, only the kind that loved sappy romance stuff.  
Ryoma hadn't really thought he'd get any customers and yet the little table, cleverly placed in front of the basket, was full, with him in the basket with his cats and the girls on little puffs around the round table. Ryoma was astounded by the gleaming girls who eagerly awaited a conversation, while looking at Kuro and Shiro in anticipation. They hadn't seen the tiger-twins up close before. Up close they looked even larger than through the bars in the cage.  
Ryoma sighed, lost, then decided to at least act the part and showed a flashing smile that made Kyoya fall on his way past them.  
"So, this is completely new to me, ladies, what do you normally talk about? Tamaki tried convincing me to do all sorts of stuff that surely isn't suitable towards such lovely ladies.."  
The girls giggled and Tamaki went into a sort of hissy fit, Ryoma just shot him a very wicked smile that just said 'pay-back-time!'  
"Oh, all sorts of stuff! School, family, us, the world, it can be anything really!"  
Ryoma looked at the pretty blonde, it was obviously dyed that color, but it was nicely done, almost cheated his sharp eyes to think it was her real hair color.  
"Oh, then, where about are you four ladies from?"  
"I'm from Okinawa, I've lived on the country there at our family estate! I've been homeschooled by private teachers and joined Ouran in junior high."  
He smiled mildly at the middle girl, a not as model-pretty as the blonde, but she had a natural beauty, just a little, much make-up. Little less would've suited her better.  
"What's the difference then? I recon there's more people here on Ouran, but not having to travel to and from school must've been nice?"  
She nodded excited as the blonde took the word.  
"I'm from England, but both my parent's had their roots here from Japan so we moved here when my daddy inherited the company. My mother has the most precious blonde hair.."  
She fluffed the hair a little, that explained why she had dyed her hair like that.  
"a-ano.. I'm from China, but my parent decided to move the company, it became a huge success so I started here last year.."  
He looked at the black haired girl, he now realized, as she mentioned it herself, that she had very slim eyes, almond shaped and slightly tilted, beautiful, and very dark, almost black eyes. He kept the smile plastered on his face, but as the conversation started flowing, the smile got smaller and he succumbed to relaxing. But his aura were far from unfriendly, on the contrary, he seemed more at ease and let himself follow their conversation, and, of course talked with them in a friendly manner. The girls also relaxed better as the fake smile vanished and was replaced by a sporadic real one.

"He's doing great now, huh?"  
Tamaki nodded and smiled his usual way  
"Ne~ okaa-chan! Our kitten is actually a natural, a little more devil-may care where Haruhi is a natural nurse"  
"He certainly is, I'm still wondering though, why did that become the scared maiden we saw the other day?"  
Kyoya looked at Hikaru, who asked, obviously more curious than good could be. Kaoru also joined them. They had a short break before the next customer, but Ryoma didn't send his customer's away, they naturally just thanked when their time was over and left. It was like seeing a king managing his kingdom.  
"He's a very respected fellow, people barely know him and yet they talk to him with prefixes such as Dono and sama, the weakest I've heard customers use is san."  
Haruhi tilted her head as she walked past, looking at Ryoma, then she smiled widely.  
"Well there's just something about him that makes you either hate him or love him I guess. So far I've only seen that group of guy's hate and bully him, everyone else is caught by his charm."  
Tamaki wailed in distress and shook Haruhi, catching the attention of most of the room's current inhabitants.  
"snap out of it! Don't get swallowed up by his devilsh charms! He's a snake! A snake in Eden! Oh my little Haruhi! I WILL save you!"  
Ryoma blinked, he had some kind of idea they were talking about him, just not why or in what manner. The girls at his table also looked at the scene, which Kyoya broke up pretty fast without showing his slight frustration.  
*His charm?! Damn his charm, all he needs is me!.. me?*  
Kyoya stopped in the midst of his trail of thought, looking over at Ryoma and found his eyes swallowing him up. Those beautiful and yet fierce eyes. Those cat eyes that just looked at you like you were simple air if you weren't interesting enough. But right now they saw him. –him- they saw Ootori Kyoya. Not thin air. They were present and it was like he felt them all the way into his bones, seeking his truth. He let go of Tamaki, as fast as he could, turned on his heels, dropped his pen but not his clipboard, and walked to the other side of the room, finding a new pen and made notes, or at least he pretended to make notes. He had even made it look normal. But he was sure that Ryoma saw how he had been frantic; he was sure if Ryoma had wanted, he could've even seen his heart beat harder than it ever had. He snug a glance up and scanned the room, casually. Yes, the other hosts were back at their business, nothing had seemed weird to them. He couldn't tell with Ryoma, the boy had immersed himself in a new conversation with a very influential girl. He laughed at one of her stories, she blushed but was happy.  
*Don't laugh with her.. stop it.."  
She pointed at herself and her friend, probably asking a question, blushed a little deeper. He nodded and beckoned her over to sit in the basket he was in. She did so along with her friend, and they slowly got near the cats. Ryoma was alert, his eyes locked at the cats. He said something gentle to them. How Kyoya wished he'd use that loving and gentle tone with him too.  
The cats relaxed again and laid their huge heads on their large paws again while the two girls tried keeping their eager excitement back not to startle the feral beasts laying just inches away from them now.  
Ryoma eyed the girls and softly took one of their hands and guided it gently to the cat's thick fur. They smiled in utter happiness with a color as red as a tomato in their faces.  
*Don't let them, that's my place, that's my spot, those are my hands..*  
Kyoya's pen snapped, he'd been cramping his hand up without realizing. Mori looked over at the sound, so did Honey, the only two who heard. Ryoma had let go of the girls' hands and watched them silently pet the large tigers. He had a very little smile on his face and even though the smile was small, it seemed as if this one suited him better than the huge one he had when he nervously had greeted the first group of girls there were a measurement of sincerity over this one and it made Kyoyas heart melt. He had to snap out of this. Weren't he supposed to find a –wife- not a husband? Of course, he were the youngest, he only had himself so he weren't required to marry just as importantly as his brothers. But then again he was almost certain that his father would hate him if he started dating a guy. Here he was thinking about this again? He had to stop. Two guys just didn't fly around these parts.. fly? Since when had he started using slang, even in his mind?! His thoughts!? He shook his head and almost shot a glare at Ryoma as if he had offended him.  
"you okay?"  
A new trail of thoughts was interrupted by Honey and Mori. The little guy was looking worriedly up at him. Haruhi had just said goodbye to the last of her customers and were approaching too. The twins was joking with a group of girls on their way out, throwing their 'brotherly-love-act' as a last courtesy of the day.  
"No, I don't feel very well, maybe I should get home before It get's wor… se."  
Silence fell as a cold hand was planted softly on his forehead. It was Ryoma, his customers made fangirl screams.  
"Hmm, you are reddish and you are very hot. Maybe you're coming down with something?"  
He removed his hand, eyeing Kyoya up and down.  
"Don't you dare infect me too…"  
He turned on his heels and strode over back to the basket, threw himself in it completely bombed out after having to be social for so long. The time had passed so fast that he couldn't believe that, that it was already evening. All the new things he had to digest. At least he had kept the girls talking. Somehow they liked talking about themselves, which was a general thing it seemed. Proud ladies glancing into their futures with less struggles in sight than your average person. At least it seemed like that, but he reasoned that they just had a different kind of struggle, other fights they had to fight and their own mountains to climb.

_

YAY.. I should make a Christmas edition.. a singular chapter around their Christmases! But I know I should start making them in the summer to have them done by December XD sorry!


End file.
